Truth or Dare!
by Astera Aran
Summary: The bladers are bored so a game is played. Who is going to be the most embarrassed? Does contain Yaoi. Rated M for safety. Various couples.
1. When Boredom Strikes

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it. Do I look like Aoki Takao to you? Akane is the only character I claim as my own. I also do not own the songs 'Satisfaction' or "It's Raining Men' that are briefly mentioned.

Summary - An innocent game of truth or dare gets a little crazy w/h the BB gang. I wrote this while I was bored and thought someone may like it. I know this idea is overused but I hope it contains some originality.

**Warning **- There is **Yaoi, a hint of Yuri **and some indescriptive adult material so this story is rated M for very good reason. You have been warned so do not flame me with complaints.

Truth or Dare!  
by  
Astera Snape

**Chapter One - When Boredom Strikes**

It was just your average boring summer day at the Kinomiya compound in Tokyo. It was hot and everyone was lazing about the dojo trying to get cool or think of something fun to do since the pool and beaches were crowded. The dojo was filled with teen-agers who were bored and hot. Tyson was the most irritated of them all. He groaned from where he was laying near Max on the porch, who had almost fell asleep in the warmth of the afternoon.

"We need something fun to do," he complained, "does anyone have any ideas?" Not a word was spoken but you could hear the rattling of the bushes at the side of the house. "Will you guys quit it?" Kai barked, irritated as much as anyone else with the weather, "you two go at it like rabbits." They expected Rei to appear from the bushes with Mystel since the two had hooked up and couldn't keep their hands off of one another. They were surprised when they saw a head of ginger-red hair followed by a mane of blonde.

"Got a problem, Hiwatari," Akane snapped to her little brother's friend and teammate, "or are you just jealous that you aren't getting anything from Tala?" The girl drew herself up to her full height of five feet and could even make Kai back down on one of her better days. He had learned early on that Kinomiya Akane wasn't a girl to mess around with. She was worse than Hillary and her bite was twice as bad. They didn't know that Tyson had an older sister until she had visited with their father after the last match of the Justice Five battle. Now a few of them were wondering if she would return to their maternal grandfather's house in Kyoto and give them some peace. So far, it appeared that she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"How about a game of truth and dare?" Miguel suggested from his spot in the shade with Hillary in his arms. All the teens reluctantly agreed as they headed inside to the dojo. It had to be cooler in there than in the baking sun but there wasn't that much difference in the temperature as more clothing was shed. They sat in a circle with each teen trying to sit with their respective partners. "Who wants to start?" Max ask, sleepy-eyed and looking like he had just woke from a nap.

(AN - I need you all to bear w/h me since I have a rather large group. They are sitting in a circle w/h Tyson as the starting point, then Max, Emily, Michael, Rick, Rei, Mystel, Julia, Raul, Mathilda, Miguel, Hillary, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Lei, Mao, Kevin, Brooklyn, Akane, Garland and then back to Tyson. I do believe that is everybody.)

"I will," Tyson exclaimed as he eyed everyone that was present and chose his victim, "Akane, truth or dare?" She thought it over for a brief moment and answered with, "Truth." "Are you still a virgin?" Tyson ask, "and if not who was the first boy you slept with?" Akane blushed a deep shade of scarlett before she replied. "Of course I'm not," she replied with a grin, "and to answer your question, I've given oral to several old boyfriends but I've only slept with Brooklyn."

The other straight boys cheered and clapped the ginger-haired teen on the back as they catercalled at his success. Akane surveyed the group and picked out her own target. "Rei, truth or dare?" she ask as her eyes lit up mischievously. "Dare," Rei replied since he didn't want to answer an embarrassing question. "I dare you," she began slowly so she could torment the poor Neko-jin, "to strip to the song 'Satisfaction'." "What?" Rei stated as he choked and blushed a deep shade of red.

"You only have to strip to your boxers or briefs," she offered with a smirk that she had obviously picked up from Brooklyn, "and before you can ask, I do have the music." She jumped from her seat inbetween Brooklyn and Garland and returned a few moments later with the Rolling Stones in hand. She handed the CD to Rick who popped it into his boom box. He started up the music as Rei reluctantly got to his feet. He was embarrassed as he stripped with both males and females catercalling by the time the song was over. To everyone's surprise, he was wearing white boxers with tigers on them.

He was blushing furiously as he retrieved his clothes and they continued to whistle. When the Russians wouldn't stop, Mystel threw his mask at the trio and hit Kai in the nose. He growled but Mystel didn't back down. Rei was his boyfriend after all and he was protecting his property. "I'm going to get you back for that," Rei growled toward Akane who shrugged. She figured it would get worse than that innocent dare before it was over with.

Rei pulled his clothes back on as he eyed the group and tried to decide on a victim. His old captain was his obvious choice from the way he had carried on from his dance. "Kai, truth or dare?" he ask with his pointy teeth showing. "Dare," Kai replied as the grin on Rei's face grew. He had hoped that he would take a dare instead of truth. "I dare you," Rei began as he watched the sweat form on his forehead, "to streak the neighborhood."

"What!" Kai roared as some laughed but the others were too afraid that he would kill them if he saw. The former BEGA bladers laughed anyway since they weren't scared of Kai. Mystel had Rei to hide behind while Brooklyn could take cover behind Akane and Garland was capable of taking care of himself. "I am not doing that!" he snapped, sitting back down beside of Tala. "But Kai," Rei whined, "you took the dare and you have to do it. It is part of the game."

"If it makes you feel any better," Tala offered, "I'll do it with you." "You only have to run down the side street," Rei compromised as Kai finally hmphed and nodded his head in annoyance. Everyone rose from their respective seats to go outside while they undressed. Kenny had his camera set up incopiously so he could use this footage for blackmail later if he needed it. He was just watching the game and not actively participating since he didn't want to be embarrassed especially since they knew he had a huge crush on Emily and would exploit it.

The teens were talking to themselves as the two Russians ran out in all of their naked glory. Their skin was all ready pale but even more so where they wore their clothes. You could tell that they didn't sunbathe with their tan lines. Most of the teens were watching the scene unfold by looking over the fence that surrounded the property. You could hear screams and shrieks from the older residents who lived around them as the group burst into laughter. A few minutes later, the two Russians returned, redder than anyone had seen them and not just on their faces.

"You are dead, Kon," Kai growled as they all returned to their respective places in the circle after putting their clothes back on. Kai's face was a mask of boiling anger as he glared at everyone. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of his questions or dares now and seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze. With their history however, everyone knew who he would pick on in such a foul mood. "Brooklyn, truth or dare?" he threatened as the ginger-haired _bishounen _thought it over for a moment and decided it would be safer to answer a question. "Truth," he replied with a smile.

"Have you ever slept with another boy?" Kai inquired, "and if so who was it and were you seme or uke?" Brooklyn's mouth dropped open as Akane pushed his jaw back into place. She didn't look too upset so everyone assumed she knew the answer to the question. Most of the others looked at him with anticipation. Brooklyn's cheeks reddened as he mumbled something that nobody quite caught. "We can't hear you," Kai teased and smiled, yes smiled or it was more like a wicked grin.

"Yes, I have," he stuttered, "it was Hiroshi and I was uke, okay." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as most mouths dropped with the exception of Akane's. "You slept with my older brother," Tyson finally ground out after several minutes of silence. "For your 411," Brooklyn informed, darkly, "he seduced me and took my virginity when I was vulnerable. It happened after my loss to Kai." The rage in his sea foam green eyes made everyone drop their questions. They didn't want him to go all-out evil King of Darkness on them again.

The silence was uncomfortable as Brookyn took a deep breath and glared at the circle. "Tyson, truth or dare?" he ask as he took another calming breath. "Dare," the navy haired teen replied. "I dare you to kiss the object of your crush," Brooklyn finished and smiled evilly with Akane. Tyson's face paled from that request as he glared at Akane. "You told him," he growled as she shrugged and started to laugh.

"You have to do it, Tyson," Rei reminded, "at least it is not stripping." "Or streaking," Kai added, darkly. Tyson looked at the faces around the room and sighed. It happened so fast that they almost missed it as he turned to Max and kissed the blond right on the lips. Max sat there stunned when he pulled away. "What the hell just happened?" he exclaimed after a moment of confusion and Tyson couldn't look him in the eye.

"Garland, truth or dare?" Tyson ask, ignoring Max in favor of the game. "Dare," Garland replied as he raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to drink a bottle of grandpa's bourbon," Tyson stated as he jumped from his seat and sprinted to the kitchen. He returned with the bottle and handed it to Garland. "Grandpa is going to kill you," Akane reminded when she saw that it was the bottle he had planned on opening when he returned monday. He would probably need it after spending the entire weekend with Daichi.

"I'll say that I accidentally broke it," Tyson informed with a shrug as Garland looked horrified, "or we can get Hiroshi to replace it." "I can't drink all of that," he protested, "It will kill me." "Then drink it as we go," Tyson suggested, "but I'll be watching." Garland took a swig of the alcohol as he chose his own victim. "Raul, truth or dare?" he ask.

Raul was sweating and shaking like a leaf. Julia hit him in the side and told him to buck up and act like a man. "Dare," he squeaked with a slight smile and dreading his fate. "I dare you," Garland began after another sip, "to feel up Mathilda." "What?" he exclaimed as Mathilda blushed redder than all of the others combined. "Do it, Raul," Julia growled at her little brother, "don't embarrass me by chickening out."

No one knew who was more embarrassed; Raul or Mathilda as his hands roamed up her shirt and came out as quickly as it had begun. "That was entertaining," Micheal complained, sarcasticly, "he didn't even take the time to enjoy it." "Hillary, truth or dare?" Raul ask with a grateful sigh and was glad his part was over with for the moment. "Dare," Hillary replied quickly and feeling quite frisky. They didn't think that naive little Raul could come up with an embarrassing dare.

"I dare you to flash everyone," Raul stated as some of them gasped. Miguel wasn't however since he was looking daggers at the Spanish teen. Hillary didn't complain as she unsnapped her bra and lifted her shirt. Some of the boys catercalled and whistled. "Nice rack," Bryan remarked, earning a glare from both Tyson and Miguel. Tyson might not have liked girls in that way but she was a friend and he stood up for them.

"Boys," she growled, eyeing those present and then ask, "Julia, truth or dare?" "Dare," the female twin replied. She regretted asking for a dare when she saw the gleam in the other girl's eye and knew it was revenge for what her brother had done. "I dare you," Hillary smirked, "to kiss Akane on the mouth. It has to be tongue and everything for at least two minutes."

Julia and Akane paled by that suggestion but it was a dare and they had to do it. "I'll do it only if Akane agrees," Julia informed as Akane shrugged, rose and walked forward. "What will be the most comfortable position?" Akane ask, not a bit perturbed by kissing one of her new friends. Tyson and the other boys had their watches out to time it. "Since you are smaller," Julia offered, "why don't you sit on my lap?"

When they finally got situated with Akane sitting with her legs on either side of Julia's hips, Tyson yelled, "start now." Their lips touched and locked as they wrapped their arms around the other for more comfort and contact. Those two minutes of watching two girls kiss affected everybody! Every boy, either gay or straight, had their hands in their pants and were stroking themselves from the erotic sight. It made even Mao and Emily look toward each other and consider trying it.

When the two minutes finally expired with a set of groans from the boys, who were all hard, the two girls pulled away from one another. "Not bad," they said at the same time, high fived and giggled. "By Kami, that was erotic," Garland remarked, somewhat drunk and still playing with himself. It seemed that he didn't have any respect for himself when he was drunk. Akane settled back down in her seat next to Brooklyn, who winced from the way his pants were rubbing against his erection. She then slapped Garland in the back of the head to make him stop his perverted action.

Everyone had a feeling what Julia was going to ask next. "Akane, truth or dare?" she ask. "Dare," the petite blonde replied since she was unwilling to go with truth again. "I dare you to help Brooklyn get off," Julia smirked, "he obviously needs it more than the others." Akane exchanged a look with her boyfriend who eagerly nodded. Who in their right mind would refuse such a dare in their current condition?

"On one term," Akane added. "And what is it?" Julia ask with interest. "With only one witness," she replied with her own devilish smirk, "do you wish to watch or would you rather it be someone else?" Julia had harbored a crush on the ginger-haired teen since she had saw him on TV in his first match against Kai. He obviously didn't have any feelings for her since he had chosen to date Akane. She couldn't bear to see someone else give him pleasure that she should rightfully be giving.

"Who would rather go?" Julia ask as hands and voices shouted from all around the circle. "I will," they exclaimed but in the end, they chose Rei since he was the most mature of all of them. Akane helped Brooklyn to his feet and they disappeared to her room for privacy. It was a good thing that Grandpa Ryu had went to a Kendo reunion and had taken Daichi with him. His heart couldn't have beared witness to this scene and Daichi was too young to be exposed to such mature pleasures.

They returned about ten minutes later with Brooklyn smiling a very happy and carefree smile. The others weren't as lucky since they were still hurting. "Rei, how was it?" Kevin ask from his spot next to Brooklyn, who was still riding out the after shocks of his orgasm. "She can do the most amazing things with her tongue," Rei commented, smiled evilly and then went silent. He grabbed Mystel around the waist and lowered him into his lap as he leaned on his smaller boyfriend lovingly. The rest were wondering what had happened since Rei seemed to have gotten off as well.

Akane's eyes gazed around the circle as she tried to think of a humilating dare. "Max, truth or dare?" she inquired. "Dare," Max replied, eagerly and with a smile. "I dare you to stand on the roof in your boxers," she stated, "and sing along to the song 'It's Raining Men'." "Oh man," he complained as she disappeared to find the appropriate music.

When she was unable to locate the CD or her MP3 player, they had to resort to calling a local radio station and beg the DJ to play the song. The DJ relented when Tyson got on the line since he was a big beyblade fan. They had Rick's boom box outside with Max ready to go on the roof. They allowed him a pair of sandals since the tiles were hot. The song began as Max sang at the top of his lungs.

Kenny was filming the whole affair on his computer and laughing maniacly. Even Kai, Tala and Bryan, who were usually so serious and composed burst into rancous laughter. Some of the neighbors were complaining and threatening to call the police. Tyson and Akane knew that Grandpa would definitely hear about their exploits on his return and could care less. They were having too much fun at each other's expense.

Max was redder than anyone had ever seen him when Rick helped him down. They gave him plenty of water since it had been rather hot and left him in the shade to rest. They decided to take a break from the game since they needed to order dinner and the other boys needed to relieve themselves of their little problems. Garland was very intoxicated now and was singing a song that the others didn't understand on the porch. It seemed that he couldn't hold his liquor.

Several of the boys went to pick up their dinner since they were all getting hungry. Tyson didn't think what Akane had ordered would be enough as he dug into his own funds to buy pizza. Akane prefered noodles while her younger brother ate food that she would never touch. The dojo went quiet for a while as the neighbors sighed with relief and thought the party was over. They were very wrong however since it was only getting started and the night was young.

(AN2 -I have another chapter to this that is finished; possibly one more to wrap the day up if I can think up a few more dares. Review if you like but please note that flames will be used to make my smores. Yum! AS)


	2. When Dares Go Wrong!

Disclaimer - As stated before, I don't own anything that deals with Beyblade. Only Akane is mine.

Summary - Another plotless chapter full of Yaoi and other pointless stuff.

A/N - Thank you to bottlecaps, who is my only review. Personally, I like this chapter better than the first one. Just to be sure, DJ refers to DJ Jazzman. I don't know if he has a name or not.

**Chapter Two - When Dares Go Wrong!**

After a grueling afternoon of dares, the teens involved had to take a few hours to eat and replenish themselves. While they were eating, each of the bladers was trying to think up even more embarrassing dares to subject their peers too. Some of them were unable to think of anything more torturous than they had all ready done. The teens sat around afterwards talking quietly to themselves. The only two that seemed uneffected by the game was Brooklyn and Akane, who had a pretty open relationship.

Tyson was still avoiding Max because of the kiss he had bestowed on his crush. Julia was beginning to think that maybe girls were the way to go instead of crushing over boys or at least a certain one that was taken. Rei and Mystel were heavily making out in a spare room while Garland was passed out in the lounge. He had finished most of the bottle of bourbon and was snoring. It seemed that he wouldn't be participating in the second phase of the game and would probably wake up with a major hangover in the morning.

It was a Saturday night which meant they could sleep late the next day. Grandpa Ryu wasn't due home until Monday morning so clean up could wait until then since pizza and take out boxes littered the house. He had actually left Hiroshi in charge of Tyson and Akane but he was off with his own boyfriend. He had simply told them to behave themselves and not do anything that he would. He should have known better with a house full of rowdy teen-agers.

After dinner, the teens returned to the dojo and to their circle. Akane was sitting next to Tyson since Garland was plastered by his own dare. "Who did we leave off with?" Tyson ask. "It's Max's turn," Akane reminded, "he did my last dare." "Your choice, Maxie," Tyson offered as the blond surveyed those gathered with half-lidded eyes.

"Mystel, truth or dare?" he ask, choosing another blond from the circle. "Truth," Mystel replied, crossing his fingers in hope that it wouldn't be something embarrassing. "Was Rei your first crush?" Max ask, taking a low key start to their game. Mystel looked at Rei, who was very interested in his answer. "No," he replied, softly, hoping that Rei wouldn't kill him.

"I'm not," Rei mused and sounded hurt. "I fell for you when I was sent to retrieve you from China," Mystel informed on his knees as though he was pleading, "the former was just a boyhood crush. My first but I knew that he didn't like me in that way." "Who was it?" Rei ask as some of the others were hoping for bloodshed if Mystel was telling the truth. "Brooklyn," was the quiet whisper as all heads turned to the ginger-haired teen who was looking off into space and not paying the least bit of attention to the conversation.

He snapped out of the daydream when he saw that everyone was staring at him. "What?" he ask with confusion. His cuteness almost made several of the boys want to jump him right then and there and some of them weren't even gay. "It's okay, Myst," Rei comforted as he kissed the younger boy and pulled him into his lap, "I've had quite a few crushes of my own." Mystel sighed with relief in his boyfriend's arms as the game continued.

"Tala, truth or dare?" he ask with a big bright smile from his comfortable position leaning on Rei's chest. "Dare," Tala replied, lazily. "I dare you to dress up like a girl," Mystel stated with laughter as Tala's face went as red as his hair. Everyone was laughing at the expression on his face. "I think he will need help with this dare," Julia remarked as the girls looked at Tala. "I'll be right back," Akane smirked evilly as she rose and disappeared into the house.

She returned a few minutes later with if possible a more evil smile on her face. About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the gate and Akane went to answer it. She returned with Ming Ming and a very large trunk of clothing. "Hello everyone," she greeted in her perky voice as Kenny started to drool. He may have liked Emily but he still had a crush on the pop diva.

"I thought we would need some professional help," Akane informed, "and who knows clothes and makeup better than a pop princess." "This is great," Julia added as she, Emily, Mariah, Hillary and Mathilda rose from their seats. They all converged on a shaking Tala and pulled him to his feet then practically dragged him from the dojo. You could hear his pleas but everyone ignored them including Kai. Even he was afraid of six girls and knew that they would force him to dress up if he tried to interfere.

Tala's terrified screams could be heard from the house. Ten minutes turned into twenty minutes as the girls returned minus Julia and Mariah. They were giggling and laughing as they took their seats again. Mariah and Julia came in next dragging what they thought was another girl but was actually Tala. They had managed to straighten his hair and it fell gently to his shoulders.

He now was wearing makeup on his face that included eyeliner and mascara. Pink blush now tinted his pale cheekbones and matching lipstick graced his lips. He was wearing a black sleeveless dress that was similiar to Ming Ming's and showed off his shapely legs. Black gloves and high calf boots topped off the outfit. In all, he looked hot.

"You girls did a great job," Tyson complimented inbetween his bouts of laughter. "Not a problem, Tyson," Ming Ming replied, "do you guys mind if I visit a while? I don't want to play though." "Stay as long as you wish," Akane offered as Ming Ming sat down near Kenny, who was blushing like mad. Tala was growling from the laughter and embarrassment but especially from Kai who was trying to look up his dress.

Everyone catercalled and whistled as he tried to sit back down but failed miserably. He had to settle for sitting on his knees so no one could see up his dress and the underwear that the girls had forced him to wear. He slapped back Kai's hand to see Bryan rolling about the floor in laughter. "Bryan, truth or dare?" he snapped, looking to his teammate. "What?" the lavendar-haired teen questioned.

"Truth or dare?" Tala repeated as Bryan replied with, "Dare." "My dare is actually quite simple," Tala stated with an evil glare, "I know there is a bowl of strawberries in the fridge. You have to feed them to the person of my choice but you can't use your hands. Akane, go get the strawberries." Akane didn't take orders from anyone unless it was grandpa, her father, Hiro and in some cases Brooklyn but she did as ask since she wasn't in the mood for an argument. She was curious like the others to see how this dare was going to play out.

She returned moments later with the fruit and set the bowl in the middle of their circle. "And who do I have to do this with?" Bryan inquired as he crawled into the middle of the circle. Tala eyed the other teens and smirked when he chose his victim. "Michael," he replied as the chosen teen's mouth dropped. "Why me?" he moaned as he moved into the circle with a sigh, "how are we going to do this?"

Bryan quickly figured out a way to do it but was unsure if the American would agree. "I'll pick up the strawberry with my teeth," he suggested, "and you take it from me in the same way." Michael paled from the suggestion since it meant that their lips were obviously going to touch. He was gay but he had his eyes on someone else and it was not this Russian. "Get on with it," Tala snapped as he glared but it wasn't as deadly since it was softened by the makeup.

Bryan leaned down and grabbed the strawberry with his teeth. He held it in place as Michael paled at the sight. Reluctantly he leaned forward and took the strawberry with his own as their lips brushed against the other's. Tala did give them a little leeway and they only had to repeat the process another five times. By the time their dare was through, the two were blushing heavily and everyone else was laughing. Rick and Kai being the loudest.

They thought Kai was going to die of laughter from the way he was rolling around on the floor and holding his stomach. Everyone sweatdropped since they had never seen him act in that manner before. Tala just shrugged his pale shoulders and didn't try to stop his boyfriend's display. Bryan and Michael returned to their places but kept looking at the other when they thought no one was looking. They secretly enjoyed the dare and perhaps something might come out of it.

"Kai, truth or dare?" Bryan challenged, upset at his behavior. "Dare," they believed he said between his chuckles of laughter. They had to wait until he composed himself before the challenge could be made. He was wiping the tears from his eyes that had leaked out from his display. Several of those gathered prefered this side of him over his normal cold, stoic self.

"I dare you to," Bryan began, looking around the room and trying to find a victim. He had the perfect thought if both Kai and Tala didn't kill him for it. "I dare you to," Bryan repeated with an evil grin, "kiss Brooklyn on the lips with tongue included and feel each other up at the same time." There were several gasps around the circle and Kai's light-hearted demeanor quickly disappeared. He and Brooklyn were on civil terms but they were by no means friends. Tyson was the one who had befriended the slightly older teen; not him.

Kai growled as did Tala. Akane had sweatdropped but was holding back her own mirth with her hands while Brooklyn paled to a ghostly shade of white. "Why do they have to choose me?" was what he was muttering over and over as he held his head in his hand. Akane didn't have a problem with the dare since she knew the two didn't harbor any feelings for the other or so she hoped. Brooklyn was bi-sexual and she didn't have a problem with him kissing another boy. She had been on the receiving end the round before with Julia and he hadn't minded her kissing another girl.

Kai was obviously cursing at Bryan in Russian and no one except they knew what was being said. Well, Kenny did since he had his computer translating the text for him. Let's just say that what was being cursed could not be repeated since it was quite vulgar. Bryan refused to back down on his dare and since he was taller than Kai, he was forced to relent. Akane patted Brooklyn on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear before he was pushed into the middle of the circle by her and Kevin.

Ming Ming was cheering the two on while Kenny had his camera rolling. This was going to be even better blackmail material than the streaking before. This would be worthy of placing on the internet since there were people who would pay a lot of money to see this footage. "What's the length of time?" Kai snapped at Bryan, "for this dare?" "The same length as the one with Julia and Akane," Bryan said with a shrug, "two minutes should be sufficient." Tyson pulled out his watch and everyone was eagerly awaiting the scene. If Julia and Akane had been hot, then how would two of the hottest boy bladers look?

Brooklyn was taller than Kai as he sat on the floor. "There is no way that I am going to be the uke of this dare," Kai snapped, hauling Brooklyn to his feet by the collar of his white coat, "I am definitely dominant to you." Kai plopped himself in the middle of the circle. Brooklyn may have been taller but Kai had more muscle and mass. They looked to weigh about the same but Brooklyn was more likely lighter than his adversary.

Kai sat on the floor as Brooklyn shrugged and sat down in his lap. Everyone cheered and catercalled from that simple movement as he tried to get settled. His height was a disadvantage since he would have to lean down to touch Kai on the lips. His wiggling was either turning Kai on or making him even more angry. Kai placed his hands on his hips to still the movements and glared hatefully at the ginger-haired cutie who was pouting.

"Are you ready?" Tyson ask with a goofy grin since this was a gay guy's wet dream come true. Brooklyn shifted one last time as Kai growled. "I can't help that you have bony legs," Brooklyn remarked, making the growl turn more feral as his legs were on either side of Kai's hips, "and are digging into my rear." "Now begin!" Tyson shouted as they crushed their lips together. Unlike Julia and Akane, there was nothing tender and loving about the gesture since they were fighting each other for dominance.

Most of the other teens were moving closer and jockeying for a better position to watch. Kai looked like he won as Brooklyn whimpered from Kai's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. A groan illicted from both of them as their hands wandered south and brushed against the other's groins. It was a sight to behold as everyone started to get aroused from the sounds the two were making. Their respected partners however had different feelings. Akane understood the male psyche and knew that physical contact would always illict such a reaction; no matter who it was from. But still she had her doubts and wondered if they harbored feelings for the other deep down.

Tala however was green with jealously. No one made his Kai make noises like that except him. He stood up to pull them apart but was pulled back by Bryan, who was shaking his head no. Bryan almost removed his hand from his shoulder when Tala gave him a glare that should have struck him dead. He was going to pay for this dare later on and was not looking forward to his captain's revenge.

Everyone was so engrossed with the scene before them that they failed to hear a car pull up in the driveway and two doors open. Hiro was cursing beneath his breathe since one of the neighbors had called him with complaints about what was going on at the dojo. "Hiro, they are just kids," DJ reminded him since the two had been out on a date before the call. "Kids that are about to get into alot of trouble," he stormed as he saw the lights and the sounds from the dojo and knew they were gathered there. He stormed to the screen door and threw it open as he murmured profanities that could not be repeated.

The sight that greeted him was most surprising as he heard DJ gasp behind him. Brooklyn was sitting in Kai's lap and they were kissing. The others were watching the scene with either jealously or desire or at least that much could be seen on their faces. Hiroshi was a mixture of emotion and none of the teens had even heard them enter. The scene was so engrossing that he heard a groan illict from DJ's lips at the erotic sight.

Hiroshi could only imagine what Kai was thinking since he had all ready gotten a taste of the former BEGA blader. He knew it was wrong to watch but it was so hard to tear your eyes away from it. He finally snapped out of his stupor and roared, "WHAT THE !#$ IS GOING ON HERE!" All of the teens snapped to attention and turned to the door with large sweatdrops. Kai and Brooklyn pulled away from one another suddenly and were gasping for breathe.

Brooklyn whimpered when Kai pushed him off of his lap and he landed on his rear on the wooden floor. That had hurt! Kai was scowling and blushing at the same time. His arms were crossed against his chest but not a word escaped his lips. No one said a word for a few moments as the tension was thick in the air. It was finally broken when Brooklyn looked up, smiled and then ask calmly, "what's up coach?"

(AN2 - Well, here is the second installment. A third will follow but it will probably be the last since I know how this story ends. I am kind of out of ideas so it might take a little while. Remember flames will be used to melt my marshmellows for smores. AS)


	3. So You Like to Play?

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

A/N - This will be the next to last chapter of this story. I appreciate all of your reviews & I might continue this later when I have more ideas. The next chapter will be the aftermath of this party & I may return to it one day. This is not my best chapter. I was just trying to finish it up for those who enjoyed reading it.

**Thank you to Ray 4 ever, White Shadows, Tezi & Airtos for reviewing.**

**Chapter Three - So You Like to Play?**

All the teens could do was look between the two adults and Brooklyn with confusion. How had he stayed so calm about the whole matter and ask such an innocent question? He was smiling as he crawled back to his place in the circle. Kai followed and turned his back on Hiroshi. "Hello, big brother," Tyson finally greeted with a nervous wave and smile.

"What is going on here?" Hiro ask or rather demanded, "I just got a call from the neighbors complaining about the noise and the improper behavior of a certain group of teens." "We were just playing truth or dare," Akane added with a shrug, "we weren't doing anything to hurt anyone." "Except ourselves," Tala muttered as it dawned on Hiroshi who he was. Tyson and Akane both knew that their brother was trying to suppress his laughter by the way his mouth was turning up at the corners. DJ just burst into laughter and pointed at the Russian teen.

"Mystel made me do it," he whined, yes whined; maybe being dressed like a girl was having more of an effect on our red-haired Russian than we originally thought. "And who was responsible for the display that I witnessed just now?" Hiroshi ask over DJ's rancorous laughter. "That was Bryan's fault," Kai remarked as his arms crossed and he glared, "he knows that I would react that way to being touched by any male." "Forget about going out on a date, Hiro," DJ stated, "this is more entertaining than anything the clubs have to offer. I don't want to miss anymore of this."

He sprang forward and made himself a seat inbetween Kevin and Brooklyn. "I do love a good embarrassing game of Truth or Dare," he stated as Hiroshi stood immobile at the doorway with his arms crossed. They uncrossed when he put his head in one of his hands from his boyfriend's behavior. He was acting like one of them himself. "What we need now is some beer," DJ remarked, "how about a beer run, Hiro?"

"It's bad enough that they are behaving inappropriately," he chastised, "I am not going to be responsible for getting minors drunk." "Whose turn is it?" DJ ask as rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Mine," Kai remarked, sullenly as they proceeded to ignore Hiroshi, "DJ, truth or dare?" "Truth," DJ Jazzman replied with a smile and wave at Hiro, who was still standing in the doorway. "Out of everyone you have slept with," Kai began with a sardistic grin, "who has been the best in bed?"

DJ looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that is a hard question to answer," he joked as Hiro growled, "I'm just kidding, love. It has to be Hiro and he was the first person I ever slept with. We got together when we were on the same beyblade team." "Now, I know who he was looking at behind those sunglasses," Tyson remarked, "you were staring at DJ right?" "No duh, Sherlock," Hiroshi growled since he didn't want his love life spread all over the news, "are you the only one in this room who didn't know I was gay? I think I'm going to need a drink before this is over with."

He looked around at the group of them and noticed that a blader was missing. "Where is Garland?" Hiroshi inquired, "I thought he was spending the day here as well." "He passed out in the lounge from Grandpa's bourbon," Akane informed, "Tyson dared him to drink the whole bottle. He was snoring when we left him." Hiroshi knew he was going to regret what he was about to do as he pulled DJ up by the arm and declared that a beer run was in order.

"Remember, it's my turn," DJ shouted as he was pulled from the dojo, "so don't do anything until I return." "I hope Hiro stays with him," Akane mused as everyone got up to stretch, "DJ is so much fun to be with and he can talk Hiro into anything." "I thought they were just best friends," Tyson remarked as everyone else groaned and fell over anime style. "Are you that dense?" Julia ask as Tyson blushed, "the rest of us saw their attraction during the tag team tournament. Most of the time he wasn't watching your team beyblade but was staring at DJ's rear."

Everyone burst into laughter. "You are too innocent, little brother," Akane noted inbetween her bouts of laughter, "I wasn't that naive at fifteen." "Definitely not if you were giving free blow jobs," Tyson muttered as Akane tackled him and they rolled about on the floor for a few minutes. No one tried to stop them and let the two siblings fight. Brooklyn decided to take a walk and let them work out their differences. Rei and Mystel had disappeared to make out some more. It was surprising that those two could still walk after the number of times they did it per day.

Kai was desperately trying get his hands up Tala's dress again. Mariah was sitting quietly talking to Rick since Lei was watching. Raul was talking with Mathilda while Hillary and Miguel were kissing in the corner. Bryan and Michael had disappeared as well while Julia went to check that Garland was still breathing. Ming Ming sat quietly with Kenny wishing that Daichi was there.

Kai finally got tired of the fighting and dumped a bucket of water on Tyson and Akane. They both screamed since it was cold as Kai smirked. "I thought you would melt," he said sweetly to Akane as Tyson squeezed out his cap. "We were just playing, Kai," Tyson reminded, "we use to do it all of the time when we were younger. I had to learn to take care of myself early with Akane and Hiroshi as siblings. They sometimes would punch or trip me on purpose."

"It was our job," Akane defended, shaking herself off like a dog, "besides we never did hurt you more than a skinned knee or a bruise." At about that time, Hiro returned with the alcohol. He put everything in the lounge with the unconscious Garland. He wasn't out for long as Hiro took his cue from Kai and dumped a bucket of ice water on his head. A scream erupted from the lounge as everyone looked toward that room.

Most of the boys sprinted to the lounge, leaving the girls to shake their heads sadly. "What is it with boys and beer?" Akane ask the other girls, "personally, I can't stand the stuff because of the taste. I hope that Hiroshi bought something other than beer or I won't be drinking." "We are going to get in trouble for this," Hillary remarked, "but for once, I really don't care." All of a sudden, loud music erupted from the lounge as the girls entered to see the boys all ready downing their first bottle.

"I think I had better leave," Ming Ming remarked, knowing where this was going to lead, "alcohol is not good for my voice and I have an interview in the morning." "Good night then," Akane called as she stood on the porch and watched the merriment from outside. She did not jump when a pair of pale arms circled her waist and a head laid itself on her shoulder. "Do you want to join in the celebration?" she inquired as her lips brushed against Brooklyn's cheek as she turned her head, "It looks like it is going to get pretty wild in there. Do you want to make out with Kai some more?"

"I'm in the mood for something else," he mused with his eyes sparkling with mischief, "that only you can give me. It was kind of fun to make out with him but I prefer your company over that of any other. I want you to kiss me like you did Julia. Besides, I don't want to be heaving over a toliet in the morning. Hangovers are a bitch."

The couple disappeared to Akane's room and were not seen for the rest of the night but let's get back to the others. The game of truth or dare was still going on over the loud music and dancing. Bodies were grinding against one another in such erotic ways that it changed Hiro's mind about the party. Maybe it would not hurt anyone to let loose and have a little fun but I believe it was the alcohol that was clouding his judgement. DJ looked at the teens as he continued to think about his victim. He remembered something that his boyfriend had told him and it would be perfect to use that tidbit of information now.

The music went down a few octanes as the teens turned to the adults. "Julia, truth or dare?" he called as the Spanish girl thought it over and replied with "Dare." "I dare you," DJ ordered, "to give Garland a lap dance. You are free to go as far as you wish." Garland who was conscious and somewhat aware blushed when Julia shot him a teasing smile.

If he was thinking straight, he would have pulled Hiro aside and ask if he had told his boyfriend of the crush he had on the Spanish teen. Of course, he was not and was settled in a chair by the other males before Julia, who then proceeded to take off every article of her clothing with the exception of her bra and panties. She was moving in perfect rhythm to a song on the radio and making erotic gestures to the all ready plastered captain of Team BEGA.

All inhibitions would soon be forgotten or lost with the alcohol that was being consumed by those present. Garland was conscious enough to be turned on as Julia finished her dance. She was putting her top back on when grabbed her shirt and pulled her to him. They exchanged a kiss as the others cheered the two on. If Julia couldn't have Brooklyn, then she would have to settle for the captain of his team instead.

That didn't seem to be a problem as the two continued to kiss and then it turned to fondling as Julia was pulled into his lap. She received a hickey on her neck before she could turn back to the others. "Mariah, truth or dare?" she called as Garland continued to kiss her neck. "Dare," Mariah replied with a catlike grin. "I dare you to spend ten minutes in a closet with Rick," Julia finished as a growl erupted from Lei's throat. He was very protective of his little sister.

Mariah shrugged but Rick was blushing a deep shade of red. There was a fair size closet in the lounge as Tyson opened it and Kai shoved Rick in while Hillary pushed Mariah. The door was closed and barricaded so they couldn't get out until their time was up. The music was turned down so the others could listen and see if anything happened between the two. Unlike most of the other boys, Rick was the perfect gentleman to Mariah's dismay and didn't lay a hand on the pink-haired girl. I think I need to take a moment to explain Rick's behavior.

He liked Mariah a lot. He had developed a crush on the pink-haired Neko-jin since they met one another at the market in Egypt. He liked the fiery little minx but the problem was that she had an older brother. An older brother who watched everyone she was with. If he didn't act like a polite gentleman with her, Lei would probably rip him to shreds with either his hands or Galeon's blade.

The other teens all groaned in disappointment when the ten minutes were up and the two came out of the closet with no hickeys or swollen lips. Lei however was in a good mood and complimented Rick on keeping his hands to himself. No one noticed the warning that he had whispered to the American as well. "Emily, truth or dare?" she called over the noise they were making. "Truth," Emily replied since she definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of one of their dares.

"Who is the object of your crush?" Mariah inquired as Emily blushed but was quiet, "well who is it, girlfriend?" "Kenny," she whispered as the room exploded into laughter and she blushed even more. Kenny actually missed out on hearing that tidbit of information since he was tucked away in a quiet corner of the house with his trusty laptop connected to the internet and downloading Kai and Brooklyn's kiss to a web site that catered to Yaoi between the famous bladers. He knew the girl that owned it and she had e-mailed him agreeing to his terms if he would download the footage.After she had watched it, she had thanked the brunette so much that she had even offered her first born child to him as payment since it had been that good and a dream of any fangirl's.

Tyson was catercalling the loudest at Emily's admittance that she decided she was going to make him pay for embarrassing her even more. "Tyson, truth or dare?" she ask, straightening her glasses as Michael splashed beer on her shirt. She wasn't drinking since she had never acquired a taste for the beverage. If someone had some ectacsy then she would have considered it or even weed would do. She prefered a dose of it at a rave than the alcohol.

"Dare," Tyson replied as he slurred his words slightly. It seemed that he had all ready drunk too much and he was going to pay for his scene from before. Emily's brow furrowed as she thought it over. What would be really embarrassing to make Tyson do? Something the others wouldn't soon forget and would bring up at every opportunity they could. Well that was if they remembered it.

"I dare you," she began as an evil smirk graced her lips, "to behave like a dog for the rest of the night. You have to walk around on all fours, bark and everything." "What?" Tyson exclaimed as many of the other bladers laughed when it sunk in what he had to do. "This is going to be so so funny," Kai remarked, "Kenny, where are you and your digital camera?" "I am not doing that," he snapped as Emily approached.

"Down boy," she ordered with a motion of her hand that knocked the beer bottle from his own, "you are being a bad doggy." Emily hit him hard on the back and since he was a little drunk and unstable, he fell to the floor on his knees. Laughter erupted around the room as Tyson's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "What a cute little doggie!" Tala remarked, petting his head. Tyson growled and snapped at his fingers like a dog would.

"Whoa," Tala exclaimed, pulling back his fingers. "I don't think the dragon likes the wolf," DJ remarked, inbetween his laughter and spilling beer all over the place. Tyson growled at his brother's boyfriend and lunged toward him with a growl. DJ yelped and jumped behind Hiro for protection. That didn't make a difference as Tyson jumped on his brother and sent the three of them to the floor with a loud crash. Beer was spilled everywhere, DJ was groaning while curse words were coming out of Hiro's mouth.

"TYSON!" he screamed in a rage that made everyone else stop what they were doing and look at him in silence. Tyson whimpered and got himself mobile fast. If he had been a real dog, his tail would have been between his legs. He disappeared from the room as Hiro got back to his feet and helped up a very shaky DJ. "I think you need to lose some weight," DJ groaned as his boyfriend gasp and then growled again. "I am not fat," Hiro defended as everyone watched the beginnings of a very interesting fight, "for your information, I am underweight for someone of my height."

They started to argue like an old married couple as Miguel turned up the music on the stereo to drown them out and their fight was forgotten by the others. Hiro crossed his arms in annoyance and turned his back on his boyfriend, pretending not to listen to his pleads. It appeared that DJ wouldn't be getting anything tonight from the way Hiro was glaring. The teens started to dance and make out again as DJ tried to apologize for his remarks and behavior. He finally must have said something Hiro approved of as he turned around and finally smiled.

The two of them joined the other couples that were dancing. As the party progressed, the teens and two adults got even more drunk and rowdy. Clothes were coming off in front of others as the exhibitionists showed off their skill. Two of these happened to be Rei and Mystel, who couldn't keep their hands off of each other and were cheered on by some of the other bladers. The straight couples soon became to disappear from the lounge, leaving the orgy to the others.

Emily and Kenny were the first to leave as they were followed by Garland and Julia. Mathilda and Raul soon followed since he had been offered a threesome with Rei and Mystel. Miguel could barely stand up as Hillary led him away while Mariah went outside with Rick following behind her. It was way past midnight when Hiro and DJ went back to his old room and left the others still partying or having sex. Tyson was so drunk now but somehow still had the mental capacity to continue with his dare. He was now rubbing on some of the others legs.

When he did it to Kai in fun, Tala had enough and threw the world champion out the door. He may have been a bit drunk but he wasn't going to allow anyone else make a move on his boyfriend. It had been enough to see Kai and Brooklyn making out earlier. He wasn't going to allow a drunk Tyson to have an excuse to do it as well. Max followedTyson and the two stumbled toward his room.

With everyone passing out, the music died down to the neighbors' relief but then was replaced by the sounds of various couples having a very good time with one another. Most of them would not remember what happened that particular night at Tyson's house with the exception of a few. Pretty soon all sounds ceased and the dojo went quiet. The only sounds you could hear now were the sounds of snoring. They wouldn't be asleep for long however since hell would break loose the next morning in the form of a man that they were all afraid of.

AS


	4. Payback!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**A/N - Thank you to Tezi, Ray 4 ever, Kiotana, and-then-he-said-no & moiself for reviewing. Here is the final chapter to this story for now. When my muse returns, then I will continue w/h it. I have a few ideas but not enough for a full chapter yet. Until then enjoy! Also, this chapter isn't as funny as the others to me but there are always consequences to one's actions as our favorite group of bladers is about to discover.**

**To Tezi - yes, I wish my sleepovers were as interesting as well. I would definitely like to be a part of theirs but I wouldn't want to deal w/h an angry grandpa however. His shinai scares me.**

**Chapter Four - Payback's a Bitch!**

Sunday Morning . . . . (Near Noon)

_It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even the mouse. Oops wrong story and wrong night!_

_I meant to say; it was a sunday morning, a very fine day, the only creatures stirring were heaving away. _

_Clothes were all scattered this way and that, and for some odd reason Kai was wearing Tyson's hat. _

_The push of a button, a brilliant white flash, it seems our little Kenny was having a blast._

_With his trusty camera in hand, his misson was set, to snap as many embarrassing photos of the other bladers that he could get._

_Most of the bladers were hung over, the dojo in disarray and this is what grandpa found by coming home early that day. _

_(A/N - Okay, I know, I know, enough of my atrocious limericks & let's get back to the story.)_

It was the start of a very beautiful day in Tokyo. The birds were singing, the temperature wasn't as hot as it had been the day before and there was a cool breeze winding its way through the suburbs. Yes, the beginnings of a very beautiful day but our favorite group of bladers had failed to notice it. It was near noon and they were all still in bed or wherever they had collapsed from the party. All of them tired from either their sexual escapades of the night before or with a hangover from all the drinking they had done.

As they lay wherever they had fell, they were content and naive. They foolishly thought they could sleep late and then wake sometime in the afternoon to clean up the dojo. All traces of their little party would be gone before grandpa came home from his reunion. He wouldn't know unless the neighbors complained but then there wouldn't be any evidence so they could probably get by with it. Grandpa Ryu wasn't set to come home until Monday morning right?

Well what our favorite group of bladers didn't realize was that a certain grandpa was on his way home at that exact moment. They did not have a day to clean up the dojo but only mere minutes. There had been a warning. Grandpa did call before he left the city but no one had been able to answer the phone in their current states. Unlike his grandsons, granddaughter and their friends, he did not have an enjoyable weekend and they would soon suffer the wrath of a shinai wielding grandpa. When Kenny had said once before that all of them together wasn't a match for grandpa, he had been right. He was a force to be reckoned with when angry and no one was foolish enough to cross his path when he was in such a mood.

Grandpa Ryu was in a really foul mood when the taxi dropped he and Daichi off in front of his dojo. He had returned a day early from his reunion since his friends weren't as entertaining as he remembered. They acted old and it got on his nerves that they had succombed to the rapture of old age. He wasn't going to admit defeat to it as easily as they had and their attitudes had bummed him out. He had then left without a word to his old friends and came straight home in a mood that could best be described as grumpy.

At least he could mull over his advancing age with a certain bottle of bourbon that he had stashed away for such an occasion. A little bit of alcohol always seemed to help clear his head. "Those old geezers are nothing like you, Grandpa," Daichi reassured as each grabbed their bag and walked to the gate, "and don't worry, we still think you are cool and hip." "Thanks, dawg," he replied, feeling a bit better from the compliment and patted the smaller boy's shoulder as he pushed the gate open to reveal an unexpected sight. His beautiful garden was littered with beer bottles and all manners of trash.

"What in blue blazes happened here!" he questioned, making his way toward the house as Daichi grinned like a maniac. It appeared that someone was going to get in trouble and for once it wasn't going to be him. The sounds from the house were not inviting as groaning could be heard and the beautiful sound of someone heaving over a toliet. Grandpa threw open the door to the lounge to see it littered with trash, articles of clothing and sleeping bladers. The room stunk of sex and alcohol as smoke started to come out of the elder's ears.

Grandpa was normally a calm, easygoing dude who was rather accepting of certain activities but this scene made even his temper flare. "Daichi, don't look!" he ordered, grabbing the younger boy and covering his eyes with his hands. Bryan and Michael were lying among the discarded items on the floor without a bit of clothing on either of them but as Grandpa Ryu would soon discover they weren't the only ones who had engaged in an adult activity. "But grandpa," Daichi protested, "I wanna see." Daichi's wiggling finally made grandpa release him as his eyes went wide from the display.

"I've got to see more," he remarked, cackling evilly before running off, "this is the perfect opportunity to collect blackmail material." "Good morning, grandpa," Kenny stated with a yawn as he walked into the room from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand and wearing only a pair of black silk boxers that had Ming Ming's face plastered all over them. The poor brunette then realized who he had just greeted as his eyes went wide beneath his bangs that you could actually see and he paled several shades to the color of a corpse. The mug fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor as he whimpered. "Kenny, what's wrong?" another sleepy voice ask as Emily entered behind him; wearing only a long shirt.

She too saw Grandpa standing there with his hands tightly gripping his shinai that even she actually gulped. "I've got to go home," Kenny shrieked, grabbing their clothes and pulling Emily along, "Tell Tyson that we will see him later." "If there is anything left of him!" Grandpa fumed as they sprinted out the door. Grandpa looked around at his destroyed house and knew exactly who to blame this on. "HIROSHI!" he bellowed as that particular person woke up suddenly on the bed in his former room with DJ draped over him followed by, "TYSON! AKANE!"

"_Kuso_," he cursed, knowing whose voice it was and that he was in for it. DJ stirred as his name was screamed again, alerting everyone on the block to his return. You could actually hear the neighbors cheering his early arrival. "I've got to go," DJ mumbled, grabbing his pants and tugging them on as he made for the window. There was no way that he would risk a confrontation with the eldest Kinomiya in his current mood. "I'll see you later, love," he said with a departing kiss and chuckle, "I'll make certain to visit you in the hospital." He dove out the window, leaving Hiro to face the enraged elder of the Kinomiya clan on his own.

In another room, Tyson woke up to grandpa's bellow on Max's chest. "We're in trouble," he mumbled, having a headache from the alcohol he had drunk. "We're what?" Max ask, sleepily, "who is yelling? Don't they know we have a hangover?" He pulled the pillow over his head as they both groaned and drifted back to sleep. Their drinking and sexual activities had tired the two of them out that even bubbly Max did not have any energy.

In the room beside of his, another blonde woke up to grandpa's yell and the first thing she did was push her ginger-haired lover off of her onto the floor where he landed with a loud thud. He moaned as she quickly locked the door to her room. "This is not good," she groaned, grabbing her clothes and throwing the white pants and shirt to him, "Brooklyn, wake up! How much money do you have on you? We need to get on a train to Kyoto as soon as possible. Hopefully, Ojiisan Masoe can offer us some measure of protection from Grandpa Ryu."

Well, to make a long story short, those who had not drunk any or much alcohol managed to escape from the dojo and grandpa. That refered to only eight of the teens and one adult that was DJ. Kenny and Emily had managed to take refuge in his parents' restaurant. Hillary and Miguel had went to her house sometime during the night since her parents were on a business trip. Brooklyn and Akane, who had spent the night making love and had not drunk a drop managed to escape out her window before grandpa broke down her door. Last but not least, Rei and Mystel, who had opted to sleep in the branches of a large oak tree on the property and couldn't be found. The other fifteen, who couldn't get moving suffered the consequences of their actions.

It wasn't a pretty sight as grandpa ran around the dojo and hit every teen-ager he found with his shinai with the exception of Daichi. Many of them were soon sporting bruises in the oddest of places as he herded them to the lounge. His glare was deadly since most of them had on little or no clothing. Michael and Bryan had been unconscious in the lounge. Tala had been found heaving over the toliet in the bathroom.

Grandpa had to do a double take with the Russian since he still had on the makeup if not the dress. Kai had been found semi-conscious in the hallway in his boxers and trying to get to the bathroom as well. He obviously didn't make it since there was vomit near him. Oddly enough, he was also wearing Tyson's hat. Grandpa didn't want to know how he had gotten ahold of it since Tyson only took it off when he went to bed.

He found a naked Max in bed with an equally naked Tyson but a resounding smack on both of their rears woke the two of them instantly with shrieks. He sent them to the lounge as he made a circuit of all the rooms. He found Raul and Mathilda in Bruce's room and in his bed no less. He was especially pissed to find Garland and Julia entangled together in his. He might have found it amusing if he hadn't been in such a foul mood since it hadn't seen any action since the death of his beloved wife.

Akane's door had been locked but he easily broke down the door with his martial art skill; only to see her disappear out the window. He had been about to reach Hiro's old room when a terrifying scream from the garden diverted his attention. He decided that he had better check it out because if anyone was going to kill someone; it was going to be him. Lei was chasing Rick, who had been found sleeping with Mariah in the dojo. Mariah was chasing after Lei and trying to tell her brother that absolutely nothing had happened.

Kevin, who had spent the night with Lei on the roof, was perched on the overhang and watching the scene laughing until tears came out of his eyes. As grandpa was enjoying the scene, Hiro tried to sneak out behind him dressed in his Jin of the Gale outfit. Grandpa was more observant than Hiro had anticipated as he spun around and hit his eldest grandson in the stomach with his shinai. He was aiming for something lower since it didn't seem he would get any great-grandchildren from either he or Tyson. "You are not going anywhere, dawg," Grandpa snapped as Hiro held his stomach in pain, "you have some explaining to do. Everyone to the lounge now!"

No one dared to disobey him or argue since most of those present were unable in their current conditions. He got them into the room and glared at the fifteen teens. "I know that some of you are missing," he began, "and I will take care of them later. Right now, I need to deal with all of you. After you have gotten dressed or relieved yourself of your current problem, I want you in the dojo. I think it is time that we had a little talk if you get my drift and don't try to ditch me. I know the identity of everyone here and you will pay even more if ya run off."

The bladers hung their heads as they went about their duties. "You, my boy, are coming with me now," he stated to Hiro, "you may think you are an adult but you are not above being punished by me." "But grandpa," Hiro protested and was whining, "it wasn't just me." "You are the one responsible for the alcohol!" Grandpa raged, "the others aren't old enough to purchase it. What were you thinking? Wait until your father hears about this!"

That threat made Hiro pale even further. Tyson might not have been close to their father but Hiro was. He had spent years with him on archaelogical digs and it was worse being in trouble with both grandpa and his father. Within ten minutes, the other teens were dressed and standing in the dojo. Grandpa made them sit down and began a very long lecture about the consequences of drinking and sex at their ages.

The teens were forced to listen to a three hour lecture and most of them could not stand up when he was finished. You definitely did not want to hear his speech about the birds and the bees. It was quite embarrassing and highly detailed. If they hadn't been in so much trouble, they would have considered if funny but a glare from grandpa silenced all laughter. It didn't help that he was going to tell their respective coaches and parents about this.

Most of them barely made it through the lecture since they were barely conscious and sporting major headaches from the drinking. Their punishment was simple since they had been ordered to clean up the house and property but Hiro had been forced to remain when the others left. Tyson felt sorry for his older brother when the door slide shut because grandpa looked like he was on the verge of murder. The others flinched from the sounds and screams coming out of the dojo but no one dared to ask any questions. Doing clean up was better than whatever grandpa had did to Hiro, who they didn't see until later that evening.

It took most of the day for them to get the house and garden back in order. By then everyone was thinking more clearly and when Miguel and Hillary arrived, they began a chase of the blond captain of the Barthez Battalion since he was the one who had suggested the game that had started all of this trouble. They claimed they wouldn't have been caught if not for it or would have they have slept together. Personally, I think the alcohol killed too many brain cells from that odd bit of logic.Either that or they didn't want to take responsibility for their own actions. Kenny and Emily returned to apologize to the elder Kinomiya but they hadn't gotten drunk like the others. They had only slept together and had remembered to use protection.

Mystel and Rei weren't found until Kevin saw one of the trees moving oddly in the patch of woods behind the dojo. Everyone was curious to how they could do it in a tree but their answers would have to wait. The two didn't come down until later that evening when grandpa had been somewhat pacified by a new bottle of bourbon that Hiro had purchased for him. It was quite amusing to see Hiro grounded since he was older than all of them. Hiro of course hadn't liked it but it had been the only way of getting out of trouble with their father as well.

That left only the two that hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol. Akane and Brooklyn never did return to the dojo to offer an explanation or apology. If she had come back, it might have satisfied the older man but her actions only made Grandpa Ryu want to get his hands on both his only granddaughter and her boyfriend. She and Brooklyn however were on a train to Kyoto. Their subsequent punishment for their involvement in the melee is a story for another day and time.

The End? for now

AS


End file.
